


Blue Tahitian Moon

by HannahPelham



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, some light hearted romance for you all, titled from the song from the film The Edge of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Modern AU - The staff of St Nonnatus Hospital’s maternity ward relocates to the sun-kissed Polynesian island of Tahiti for six months. Shelagh Mannion, only just out of St Nonnatus’ resident order of nuns and back nursing, finds herself falling for their resident consultant, Dr Turner, in the sunshine.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Blue Tahitian Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve moved Shelagh leaving the order forward a bit to include Val and Lucille, my favourite characters apart from Turnadette themselves

Shelagh had only just returned to St Nonnatus Hospital when the six month long work trip to Tahiti was announced. She’d previously been part of the hospital’s resident order of nuns, who venerated St Raymond Nonnatus, after whom the hospital was named. She had joined young, and found herself drawn to another life. Nothing to do with her burgeoning feelings for Dr Turner, the Maternity ward’s leading consultant. 

She was apprehensive about the trip, she was excited about going to Tahiti, of course, but she was still nervous. She was still settling back into the fold as Nurse Mannion, something some were getting better at than others, and she wondered how six months with the same people being all she knew might affect that, positively or negatively. The other nurses had taken her under their wing, helping her get used to civilian life again.

Trixie, the blonde bombshell who turned the heads of husbands there to support their wives, had taken her clothes shopping. Everything she’d had was severely stuck in 2006, when she’d joined the order. 

Val had shown her lots of modern films, getting her up to date on pop culture, so she had some hope of understanding people out in the world. 

Lucille had accompanied her to restaurants and coffee shops as she found her feet. The girls had been nothing but kind to her and she was sure they’d look after her in Tahiti.

The nuns of Nonnatus had taken Shelagh’s leaving the order in their own inimitable ways. Sister Julienne, the head of the local order, though she hadn’t quite understood Shelagh’s decision, had supported her. Sister Monica Joan, slightly batty but incredibly clever, had supplied her with cake and love. The other sisters had quietly let Shelagh get on with her life, and that was fine by her. 

Dr Turner had been pleasantly surprised to hear of her decision. When Shelagh had been Sister Bernadette, Dr Turner had found himself becoming fond of her, and then a bit more than fond. He, a widower, tried to focus on his work and looking after his son Timothy, but more often than not he found his thoughts drifting to Sister Bernadette. Once she’d returned as Shelagh Mannion, well, the good doctor found himself head over heels in love with her almost at once. He never thought he’d do anything about it, of course, she was about 15 years younger than him and naive in terms of the world. He was her boss, and he must be sensible. After the meeting about Tahiti, once he got home, he had to have a cold shower after thinking about Nurse Mannion in her bikini on the beach. 

Flying via Los Angeles, the trip to Tahiti took over a day. On the first flight over to America, Shelagh was glad to find herself sat with Trixie and Val and Lucille. From L.A. onwards, however, she was sat in a window seat with Dr Turner next to her. She tried to distract herself with films and music and her book, but nothing could work. All she could think about was how close the doctor’s shoulder was to hers, and how easy it would be to reach her hand over and grab his. 

Little did Shelagh know, of course, he was thinking exactly the same thing. He tried to focus on his sleeping son next to him, airline blanket tucked up to his chin. Dr Turner found himself drifting off to sleep too, leaning towards Timothy, but dreaming of the woman sat next to him. 

They were all so tired and bleary-eyed when they arrived that they hardly noticed who’s bedroom was where in the large house that had been rented for them. It was only when going down for breakfast the next morning, after fighting the jet lag, that Shelagh realised Dr Turner was just next door. 

Shelagh threw herself into her work as soon as she could. Anything she could do to stop her thinking about Dr Turner, she did, even whilst working with him. They worked almost non-stop for a month, hardly taking any time for themselves. The only time Shelagh really got to herself was when she was asleep. 

They finally had a day off, six weeks into the trip. Trixie dragged them all to a beach, the most beautiful any of them had ever seen. White sand and blue sea as far as the eye could see. Shelagh, resplendent in a blue spotty vintage-style bikini bought for her before the trip by Trixie. She felt exposed, in just that and a floppy straw hat, but she felt beautiful. She was sure it was a shock for everyone to see so much of her skin, being used to seeing her in her habit, but she was happy. She was actually happy and relaxed and she felt good and she was in a beautiful place, and it was taking all her strength not to cry with happiness. Val had brought a speaker and was playing a mix of modern and vintage hits. Lucille had brought a massive picnic, and Sister Monica Joan had brought cake. They relaxed as a group, swimming and eating and drinking and enjoying the wondrous place they found themselves. 

Trixie and Val found some local lads their age to teach them to surf, and Shelagh relaxed under the parasol she and Trixie had been sharing as she watched. She looked up briefly from behind her sunglasses to find Dr Turner walking her way. She smiled and moved over a bit, giving him enough space to sit down next to her. Timothy was also being taught to surf by the local lads teaching Trixie and Val, and Shelagh’s parasol was the perfect place to keep an eye on things. It being where Shelagh was sat in a bikini and sunglasses, looking like a vintage movie star, didn’t hurt. 

“Tim seems to be a natural” Shelagh commented as they watched the larking about in the crystal clear water. 

“That he is, Miss Mannion, he always picks up things quickly” Dr Turner replied, ever the proud father. He was worried he hadn’t been doing a good job since his wife, Marianne, had died when Tim was a toddler, but he found the Nurses and Sisters provided good reassurance that he was doing alright. In truth, Patrick couldn’t concentrate on his son’s burgeoning surfing talent, all he could think about was Shelagh, there, next to him. 

“It’s Shelagh, Doctor” she said, laughing as Trixie and Val screeched and waved at her. 

“Then I’m Patrick” he replied, unable to look at anything except her. 

“There, we’ve made a start”

The romance of the situation was not lost on Shelagh. She was sat on a beach in one of the most beautiful places in the world, a romantic song playing through Val’s speaker, wearing a beautiful vintage bikini, and sitting next to the man she was sure was the love of her life. She’d never have the courage to do anything about her feelings for Dr Turner,  _ Patrick _ , of course, but that wasn’t the point. The memory of this moment would keep her going for a while. He felt utterly unattainable to her, she could get by on memories like this.

Patrick was trying to work out what to do about his intense love for Shelagh for the rest of the trip. They worked hard, had more beach days, and Patrick kept faltering when he tried to tell Shelagh how he felt. 

The final night in Tahiti was spent on the beach, it seemed everything that happened in Tahiti for them happened on that beach. Shelagh, in a pretty blue and white flower patterned sundress, sat on a small picnic blanket by herself, enjoying the food she’d packed and the beautiful sunset. The sunset was beautiful, yes, a fitting send off for them, but to Patrick it wasn’t a patch on Shelagh. He knew he had to do something.

“Shelagh” he almost whispered as he sat down next to her.

“Hello Patrick” she replied, offering him a drink. He took it with thanks, and took a steading sip. He looked out towards the sea, and decided this was his moment. 

“Shelagh, I’m in love with you” he said, looking over towards her. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything. She simply leant over and kissed him gently. She pulled back and looked out towards the sea, like he had been. 

“I love you too, Patrick” she said. Patrick couldn’t believe his luck. She loved him, and she’d kissed him. Patrick leant over and kissed her again, before taking her hand in his. They watched the sun set in Tahiti for the last time. 

They were seated next to each other on both flights on the way home, and the whole time was spent with hands entwined. 

Returning to England and St Nonnatus Hospital was a jolt after the glory of Tahiti, but neither Patrick nor Shelagh cared. They were together and happy, and within six months of returning, they were married. 


End file.
